The Easiest Thing to Share
by STARFIRE67
Summary: Antonio is a fantastic riddle solver. Chiara has made a deal with him. If he manages to solve her riddle, she'll go out with him. Now he must solve the riddle and physically hand over the answer before her deadline. Human AU. SpainXFem!Romano.


**The Easiest Thing to Share**

**A/N: I have a oneshot. Again. Actually, I just thought this one up a few hours ago. And I'm actually pretty happy with the idea. :)**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

Antonio smiled at the sunny morning outside his bedroom window. The world was beautiful! How could he _not_ be happy?

As he hurriedly went through his morning routine, he thought of all the wonderful things in his life. A nice home, great friends...

...and being able to know the cute Italian girl down the street.

Antonio's grin widened. Sunny mornings were wonderful, but what could compare to _Chiara's_ beauty?

Trouble was, Chiara would hardly look at him! She could never actually like him.

...could she?

But then, why hadn't she ever said so? Antonio himself knew he liked...maybe even _loved_...Chiara. And he was denser than stone!

Well, in any case, he could always confess to her. Yeah! He would do that. And at lunch, too, so she'd have to give him an answer.

This plan could not fail...too badly.

* * *

Chiara scowled at him.

Granted, she always scowled, but how many times did she always mean it?

"What did you just say?"

But this time, she might have _actually_ been upset.

"I...I love you, Chiara!"

The others were all watching (from safety) at the lunch table. Antonio suddenly wished that he'd simply stayed at the lunch table.

"..."

Chiara's silence was nerve-wracking, especially since her glare had morphed into a scrutinizing stare.

"Chiara? I have a question. W-would you...go out on a date with me?" Antonio asked, fearful of her reaction.

"...fine. But on one condition," Chiara said.

Antonio hadn't heard no. She hadn't said no! "Really?! ¡Increíble!"

"Hang on, stronzo! Not so fast; you didn't hear the condition yet," Chiara yelled, effectively bringing Antonio back to reality. "I've heard you're good at riddles."

Antonio smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'd like to think I am."

"You'd better hope you are. You need to solve my riddle and physically give me the answer. If you can do that in a week, I'll go out with you."

Sounded easy enough.

"Here it is:

_The easiest thing to share,_

_Is something you can see._

_It's something you can feel,_

_But something you can't be._

_A person can give it,_

_But it's hard to return._

_It cannot be touched,_

_And it should always be earned._

_The easiest thing to share,_

_Is only shared by two._

_It only has two steps,_

_But it can be a hard thing to do_."

...

This was going to be _hard_.

* * *

"Something a person can see...that needs to be felt, but not something I can be. Somehow, I don't think it's a physical object...but it can't be inanimate! Or else it would be impossible to give it to her...is that what she wanted?!" Antonio ranted to Francis and Gilbert, his closest friends.

Francis and Gilbert looked at each other. They didn't like Chiara too much, but they knew she wouldn't do that.

"Mon ami, I doubt Chiara would do that. I think she wants you to solve this more than anything," Francis soothed Antonio.

"Yeah! I think she really believes that you'll solve this shit easy!" Gilbert said.

But Antonio wasn't so sure.

* * *

"I'm so stupid! Why didn't I just accept?! What if he can't figure it out?!" Chiara wailed to her sister.

Feliciana hugged Chiara. "Don't worry sorella! Toni's smart when it comes to riddles. He'll figure it out!"

Chiara sniffled, hoping Feliciana was right.

* * *

Six out of the seven days had already passed. It was past midnight already, and Antonio dreaded having to face Chiara the next day. He would just have to resign himself to fate. He would never be able to hug Chiara the same, or be able to kiss her or-

Wait.

Antonio's almost closed eyes snapped open.

Of _course_. How could he be so stupid?!

The answer was so simple. The trouble was...

...how could he give it to her?!

* * *

Antonio swallowed. "Chiara, I have the answer."

"Really?" Chiara asked. She blinked at him in surprise.

"Yes."

Antonio swiftly leaned over and kissed the surprised Italian on the mouth.

"The answer is a kiss."

And Chiara smiled.

* * *

**Increible-incredible (Spanish)**

**Stronzo-asshole (Italian)**

**Mon ami-my friend (French)**

**Sorella-sister (Italian)**

**A/N: ...you remember when I said I was happy with this? -_- *sigh* Well, hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you thought in the review.**


End file.
